


The Fine Art Of God-Charming.

by teofse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teofse/pseuds/teofse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don't laugh at me, reindeer. I don't think my ego could stand it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Art Of God-Charming.

 

****Title**** **:** ****The Fine Art Of God-Charming.** **

****Author**** **:** Teofse

****Rating**** **:** G

****Pairing**** **:** Loki/Tony

****Genre**** **:** Pre- Slash.

****Word** ** ****Count**** **:** 200

****Challenge**** **:** Written in response to prompt challenge: **Charming.**

****Warnings**** **:** None. Unbetaed.

****Disclaimer**** **:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

****Summary**** **:** “Please don't laugh at me, reindeer.  I don't think my ego could stand it.”

 

**The Fine Art Of God-Charming.**

  
Loki opened the door and froze, staring at the man in front of him with wide-eyed disbelief.  
“Stark, you look...”

“Please don't laugh at me, reindeer.  I don't think my ego could stand it.”

“But...”

“I wanted to impress you on our first date, since you're a God and so bloody hot I get the chills whenever I start thinking about how many guys would fall at your feet if you so much as looked in their direction.”

“You...”

“I overdid it.  Didn't I?”

Loki examined his own attire with dismay.  
“I didn't realize you had such great expectations for tonight.  You mentioned 'drinks around the corner' and I wasn't expecting you to dress so elegantly.  You tend to be frustratingly casual.” 

Tony squirmed self-consciously, feeling exposed and vulnerable.  
“I'm sorry.  I wanted to look charming and...  Gosh...  I'm messing everything up already!”

Loki's heart melted at Tony's uncharacteristic agitation.  There was something incredibly flattering about having the power to reduce this cocky bastard to such unreasonable levels of insecurity.  
“It's alright.  We're both feeling ridiculously nervous about this.  It's just...  You don't have to try so hard to impress me.  I've accepted this date because I'm already impressed, _Anthony_.”


End file.
